Weeping Angels
The Weeping Angels also known as the Lonely Assassins are considered the most scariest being in all of the universe. The Weeping Angels can do two things to you if you blink or stop looking at them. Either send you back in time and make you die there or they can break your neck in just a second. There first appearence was when a woman called Sally Sparrow was investigating an old house and saw some stone statues of angels. She didn't realise that they were alive and whenever she blinked or moved away from the angel, the angel would move forward so slowly. When she went to the house a second time she saw four angels. One in the garden and three upstairs. When she took Kathy the first time, Kathy was sent back in time. SAlly then talked so a man called Malcolm who said his grandmother was Kathy. The Weeping Angels next took a police officer called Billy Shipman as he took the Tardis away from the angels. Sally one minute saw him young, the next minute he was an old man. It turns out that the Doctor and Martha were sent back to. The angels needed to get inside the Tardis so that they could get so much power. When Sally along with Kathy's brother went to the basement of fhe house they were being chased by the four Weeping Angels. When Sally and Kathy's brother got into the Tardis the angels surrounded the Tardis and started to push it around the place. When Sally did manage to bring the Doctor and Martha back the Tardis left Sally and Kathy's brother in the middle of the four angels. Then the angels didn't do anything as they looked at each other and they were actually stone forever. Many years into the future the Doctor would once again fight the angels but they were more deadlier than ever. When a ship called the Byzantium crashed into an old monistry River Song told the Doctor that the cargo on that ship contained a Weeping Angel. River uncovered a four second clip of the angel. The Doctor and River read an old diary of a man who met the angels. When Amy was staring at the picture the door on the ship closed and the picture came to life. It was coming out of the screen and looking for Amy. The Doctor then found out that the reason the man had no pictures of the Weeping Angels was because when you have a picture of an angel that angel will become an actual stone angel. The Doctor however opened the door and the projected Weeping Angel vanished. The Doctor, Amy, River and the Clerics entered the cave leading up to the Byzantium. They saw lots of old statues assuming that they were the population of the planet. Then one by one the Clerics vanished and the angel from the crash used one Cleric's voice to communicate and that was Bob's. Angel Bob told the Doctor that all the statues were angels and then they were chasing the Doctor, Amy, River and the remaing Clerics. The regenerating angels were using the radiation from the Byzantium to restore to there ultimate forum. When the Doctor managed to get everybody on the ship the angels followed them into the forest. Amy had a Weeping Angel in her eye as it was using her as a host. The Doctor told Amy to close her eyes and he left her with the Clerics. Then when the Doctor, River and Father Octavian reached the next systems room Father Octavian had an angels arm rapped around his neck he told the Doctor to leave him and then the angel broke his neck. Then the crack from Amy's bedroom wall appeared and one by one the Clerics entered that they each forgot about the first one. Amy then had to make her way to where the Doctor was but she was surrounded by angels. Until River teleported her inside the room. Then the Doctor saw Angel Bob and all of the other angels fully restored. They were feeding on the crack but the Doctor then sent them all into the crack and the whole race of angels were sent into nowhere. The angel in Amy's eye was gone and River Song was taken back to prison. We briefly saw two angels in one of the rooms at the hotel and that room was for Gibbis and humanoid rat man. The Doctor then realised that they were only holograms and that they didn't actually exist. The Weeping Angels will return in Series 7 in the final episode for Amy and Rory. The Weeping Angels have appeared in: Series 3: Blink Series 5: Time of Angels + Flesh and Stone Series 6: The God Complex Will appear in Series 7